


Dreaming

by Ladystiltskin67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel feels, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreams vs. Reality, Feelings, Hurt, I REGRET NOTHING, M/M, Memories, Nightmares, Sadness, casdean - Freeform, destiel ficlet, queen of the dumpster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 12:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18475834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladystiltskin67/pseuds/Ladystiltskin67





	Dreaming

# Last night I had a dream…

I dreamt of shadows, lightning, and rain. I saw you, the real you.

I heard you sing without the pain of ringing in my ears.

I felt the weight of a heavy summer day when you laid hand on me, and when you gripped me tight I was free.

 

I dreamt of the perfection of our prison. The rawness of it and how you felt in my arms once again.

I’d search for you a million times over, I never meant to leave without you.

 

I marred over losing you, tossed and turned remembering the times I saw you everywhere I looked.

I’ve found you and lost you so many times

 

I dreamt of a piercing white light, of your lifeless body. Onyx feathers fell from the sky as you burned.

I dreamt of an old phone both

Of the moment that should have been instead of the one that was.

Not for the first time I felt the ghost of your lips on mine.

 

I dreamt of movies, popcorn, and holding your hand.

I kept my eyes on you until the only thing left was darkness and I screamed your name until my throat was raw.

 

Tears blurred my vision.

The echos of my sins blanketed my soul.

_“We’re done”_

_“You son of a bitch”_

_“Without your powers you’re just a baby in a trench coat.”_

_“No! Not you, I don’t need your help.”_

_“Nobody cares that you’re broken…”_

_“You’re dead to me.”_

 

In my dream I took it back. I told you that I love you. I told you just how much I needed, wanted you. In my dream I found you alive and I apologized. In my dream we walked away from that blade together.

And when I awoke, I realized what a nightmare my life is without you... and I pray that it’s not too late.


End file.
